


Snow & Hot Chocolate

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Felix lives and gets a better enclosure, Christmas, Gen, Reader-Insert, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: You and Jack have a snowball fight.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Felix, Jack Kline & Reader
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Snow & Hot Chocolate

“Gotcha!” You laughed as your snowball hit Jack straight in the chest.

He looked surprised for a second, then made a snowball of his own to throw at you. You ducked just in time, but Jack quickly followed up with another one you couldn’t dodge.

“Just you wait, I’ll get my revenge for that!” You grinned and made a new snowball.

After a few more balls had flown, you decided to switch from ranged fight to close combat. Which, in this case, meant tackling Jack so you both landed on the ground. Once down, you rubbed some snow in Jack’s face.

But he easily turned the tides, and now it was his turn to drop some cold snow into your shirt.

“I give up!” You squealed, still laughing. “I surrender!”

Jack instantly let you go and stood up, beaming. “I’ve never had a snowball fight before. It’s fun!”

You got back to your feet as well, trying to get as much snow out of your clothes as possible. “It is!” You said, and decided to just bear the cold feeling for a bit. The snow would melt soon enough. “You know what’s best after a snowball fight? Some nice hot chocolate. Come on.” You went on inside, and Jack followed.

Not long after, both of you had a big cup of hot chocolate. Jack had taken Felix out of his enclosure, and the snake was happily coiled around Jack’s arm.

“Do you think he still misses his owner?” Jack asked, carefully petting the snake’s head.

You shrugged. “Probably. But I’m pretty sure he loves you, too.”

As if he wanted to prove your right, Felix raised his head to gently bump his nose against Jack’s fingers. Jack smiled. “I think you might be right.”

You pushed the cocoa closer to Jack. “Hey, you’re a nice guy, how could anyone—even a snake—not like you?” You grinned and gestured towards the cup. “Come on, drink up, and then we can go get some snacks for Felix.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written SPN in ages... Jack is my adopted baby son and I _will_ beat up Canon to make sure he's happy.


End file.
